


To List the Perfect Moments

by Madiedoodle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex tried so hard, Fluff, Jewish Nursey, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiedoodle/pseuds/Madiedoodle
Summary: Dex just wanted everything to be perfect for such a big moment. It was Derek that helped him realize that every moment was perfect as long as they were together.





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benjji2795](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/gifts).



> Beta'd by the wonderful onethousandroaches on Tumblr, I owe her the world for helping me with this

Dex had a list. Step by step with carefully placed notes to remind him. From the timeline to what they would eat to where they would go, he knew everything like the back of his hand. Yet he repeated it like a mantra in his mind so there was no way he could forget anything, because this had to be absolutely perfect. 

 

Brunch at Jerry’s (Derek loves Jerry’s coffee, and he needs him to be awake for the whole day)  
-allotted time: hour and a half, including extra half hour for kissing and lovingly bickering  
2\. Walk to Borderland State Park  
-perfect route, includes the trees that Derek loves to see in the spring, with a romantic lake background will appeal to Derek’s poetic sensibilities  
3\. Late lunch: picnic already set up, Nursey’s favorite foods included.  
-checked and double checked with Derek’s moms, the recipe is right and it looks perfect (reminder: send them a thank you note and maybe some flowers for putting up with his pestering/reassuring him that Nursey might not be opposed to spending forever with him)  
4\. Allotted hours until perfect moment: unknown  
-only variable of the plan. Preferably wait until sunset, but the Perfect Moment may present itself sooner.   
-channel your inner Nursey, be poetic, this has gotta be romantic

 

The day started off smoothly, the usual morning routine of waking up face to face with Derek, watching his boyfriend slowly wake up as the light enters their room through the attic windows. If Dex hadn’t known any better, it would be just like any other day as he kissed Nursey good morning, but he was filled with a nervous energy as he began to go through his list yet again. 

 

They still had plenty of time to get to Jerry’s for brunch; their reservation wasn’t for another hour. He knew that a reservation was overkill for a place like Jerry’s, but he had wanted to make sure they got the right table at the right window. The woman he had talked to had been very sweet and obliging, and he was pretty sure that part of the day was going to go well.

 

He was absent mindedly messing with the velvet box in his pocket when Nursey snuck up on him, resting his chin on Dex’s shoulder and snaking his arms around his waist. 

 

“Any plans for today?” he asked, kissing his neck and nearly distracting Dex from the task at ahead. 

 

“Maybe a few.” Dex replied, turning around in Nursey’s arms, attempting to look coy. He knew Derek wouldn’t press him for answers, but it didn’t hurt to make a game out of it. 

 

“A few, you say? Any hints?” Derek said playfully, and Dex rolled his eyes, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him away. 

 

“Not on your life, Nurse. Now get ready or I’ll leave you behind. No french toast for you.” he said, and then descended the stairs out of the attic, smiling as he heard Nursey scrambling behind him. He was halfway to the front door, having waved to Chowder and Farmer where they sat on the couch, when Nursey caught up to him, snaking an arm around his waist and waving to the others as they left. Dex just rolled his eyes and smiled, unwrapping himself from Nursey’s grip and electing to hold hands instead for ease of walking. 

 

It wasn’t very far, but they had the luxury of time, so their walk was leisurely and sprinkled with randomly pushing each other off the curb and almost falling into the bushes as they kissed. By the time they made it to Jerry’s they were right on time for their reservation, and Dex led Nursey over to the perfect table. Coffee was there within seconds of them sitting down, but Nursey didn’t register the expedient coffee delivery as he gazed out the window and into the streets. Dex knew this was his boyfriend’s favorite time of year, something about the rebirth and rejuvenation of life that happened in the spring, and he also knew that this spot in Jerry’s had the perfect view of the flowering trees. He watched Derek pull the notepad and pencil stub that Chowder had bought him for his birthday out of his pocket, jotting down thoughts or possibly lines.

 

One of the things Dex loved most about Nursey was the way his eyes softened while he wrote or recited poetry, as if he were explaining the world in only a couple of words and was just happy to share that epiphany with people. Though he didn’t always understand the poems, he understood how important they were to Derek. One of his favorite pastimes was watching his boyfriend scribbling away at that notebook, penning down whatever came to mind and occasionally reading it aloud for Dex’s approval. Hearing poems about how beautiful Derek thought him to be had made Dex feel cherished in a way no one had made him feel before, and each poem reminded Dex that Derek saw the best of everything (except for the LAX bros, who on one occasion Nursey quite memorably roasted in a fit of drunken slam poetry that had sent the bros sulking for quite some time). 

 

Soon the food they had ordered arrived, and Nursey put the notebook away, turning to his breakfast with a gusto that he generally reserved only for Bitty’s cooking and Jerry’s French toast. They chatted a bit but mainly sat in companionable silence, enjoying the food, the company, and the view from the window. Dex internally checked this one off the list, a mental thumbs up marked next to it for the perfection of the moment. They were right on track. 

 

Food finished and bill paid, they headed out, Dex steering Derek in the right direction as they headed towards the park. He wasn’t sure if Derek had been there before, but he knew his boyfriend would have a hard time guessing where they were going. It was still chilly out in the spring air as they walked, and Nursey used that as an excuse to pull Dex close yet again, claiming huddling for body heat was they only way they would survive this mysterious journey to which Dex was subjecting him. Dex knew it was a line but allowed it anyways, allowing himself to be pulled close as they continued down the sidewalk towards their destination. 

 

Twenty minutes into their walk, they came upon a truck on the side of the road. A distressed woman sat looking dejectedly at her vehicle as it emitted an ominous cloud from the engine. Dex was torn; he was reluctant to throw off their perfect schedule, but one look from Derek, and he was quickly offering the woman help. 

 

“Ma’am, do you mind if I take a look at the engine? I might be able to fix it, or at least figure out what’s wrong with it?” he asked, and the lady looked up at them, startled by the sudden appearance of strangers. She looked at them both suspiciously for a moment before dropping the guarded expression, standing up. 

 

“If you could, please. I honestly have no idea what happened, I was driving and then bam, mysterious smoke.” With that permission, Dex got to work, determined to do whatever he could as fast as possible so he and Nursey could get on their way and make it on schedule. Glaring at the offending engine, muttering to himself, he took out the toolbox the woman had shown him. He began his work, listening as Nursey chatted with the woman and mentally going over his list, adjusting for this unfortunate delay. 

 

A half hour later the engine was in working order and Dex was covered in grease, slightly ruining the perfect plan he had, but it couldn’t be helped. A little grease wasn’t unusual for him, and Nursey thought it was hot, so maybe it was an improvement to the plan.

 

“All right, this should be in working order. I would take it to a shop when you get where you’re going, but it should last you awhile,” he said, wiping his hands on the grease rag from the toolbox and moving to stand next to Derek. 

 

“Thank you so much, I would’ve been waiting here forever for a tow truck,” she said gratefully as she climbed into the truck and started it up. “Can I give you a lift somewhere? It’s the least I could do.” she asked, and Dex realized this was the perfect opportunity to make up for lost time. It really cut down on the romantic hand-holding and walking that he had planned, but this would have to work. 

 

“That would be great, actually, thank you. We’re headed to Borderland State Park, if that’s not too far out of your way?” he said, and she shook her head, opening the passenger door of the truck to let them in. Even though Dex’s frame was wiry, three of them in one truck was a tight fit. It worked out, though, as Nursey leaned against the door of the truck to create more space, and it was actually pretty cozy. They were quickly at their destination, and after a quick wave goodbye and another round of thanks, they were entering the park, right on schedule. 

 

The sun was still above the trees, reflecting off the lake and shining in a way that made the whole scene look surreal. Even with the chaos of disc golf and dog walkers on the far side of the lake, it was a beautiful sight. Dex had spent hours at this park, judging which time would be the perfect time to be there, and he knew he had judged correctly when Derek took out his notebook, furiously beginning to scribble in it. Dex guided him off down the path and to the tree he had strategically chosen. Nursey was soon leaning against him, back against shoulder and legs curled up towards him, forming a makeshift desk as he wrote. It was endearing, and Dex wrapped an arm around him, resting his head against Derek’s and admiring the view of the lake. He knew Jack was somewhere amongst the trees, silently snapping pictures. Dex wasn’t a fan of photos in general, but he knew that something like this had to be photographed. Nursey would never forgive him for not getting at least a selfie. 

 

It was two hours before Derek was done with his writing, unfurling from his curled position and rolling over so he could face Dex. It took him a moment to register the picnic blanket that they rested on and the basket of food that he had nearly rolled into, and he looked up at Dex suspiciously. 

 

“Did I forget an anniversary or something?” he asked, and Dex shook his head, reaching into his pocket and taking a deep breath as he ran through the speech he had prepared . 

 

“Not an anniversary,” he said, ignoring the not yet, anyway he had added in his mind. He couldn’t give it away, not now that he was so close to completing his plan. 

 

“Well then, why don’t we make it one?” Nursey asked, completely derailing Dex’s train of thought as he stood up and then got down on one knee, pulling a velvet box from his own coat pocket. 

 

“I’ve been carrying this around for weeks now, trying to find the perfect moment. But I’ve realized that every moment spent with you is perfect, so now is as good a time as any to ask. Will you marry me?” Derek asked. Dex felt a lot of emotions running through him in that moment, from confusion to elation and then to shock. The man he loved, the man he was so close to proposing to, had just turned the tables on him and beat him to the punch. It was ridiculous, and would have been annoying if it wasn’t so in keeping with their relationship as a whole. 

 

Dex threw up his hands in exasperation.

 

“How could you…how…...I was just about to…and you ruined it! I had everything planned and here you go ruining everything. I have a list! A LIST! I was so close, and here you go being poetic and romantic and shit!” he exclaimed, running a hand through his hair and poking at the picnic basket as if it was the true offender here. Despite his exasperation, Dex couldn’t help the feeling of pure elation that was blooming in his chest. He knew objectively that the heart wasn’t responsible for emotions, but he could feel it right there with his heart beat, and the smile that broke out on his face was as bright as any smile could be. 

 

During Dex’s rant, Nursey had managed to fall over from his kneeling position, now sitting dazedly with his legs crossed. Looking at him, Dex realized that his reaction may have been conveyed as rejection, and he quickly moved, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a box strikingly similar to the one Derek clutched. 

 

“If you had just given me an hour or two, I would have been asking you the same question,” Dex said, opening the box. His boyfriend’s face softened from distress to delight as he realized the situation. Nursey’s entire body seemed to unfurl as he relaxed, as if he had been tensed to run if Dex had not accepted the proposal. 

 

“And here I thought you were taking me out for an elaborate break-up. Way to scare a guy, Poindexter,” Derek said, throwing himself at Dex. Arms wrapped around each other, the rustling of the trees and the quiet click of a camera shutter were the only noises as they kissed, boxes clasped in hand. 

 

“We’re ridiculous. But, since my proposal has been going on all day, technically I think I proposed first.” Dex said, and Nursey pulled away, looking affronted. 

 

“Excuse you, I actually proposed. And got rejected. I totally proposed first,” he responded, and Dex rolled his eyes. 

 

“If I was going for spontaneity, I would have proposed days ago. But I wanted it to be romantic and poetic, so I would have proposed more first than I already have if it wasn’t for your poet-ness.”

 

“You blame me for being a poet, when really you’re just a sappy and hopeless romantic who wanted to put on an elaborate proposal.” 

 

“It’s not my fault you deserve the best.” 

 

To anyone who didn’t know them, arguing after a proposal would be a bad sign. But for them it was perfect. It was another perfect moment, as they placed engagement rings on each other's fingers, bickering quietly over whose was better. 

 

Dex was grateful later that he asked Jack to take pictures. It was a moment that Dex needed proof of. He couldn’t believe that his life was that wonderful, that the moment was that ‘swawsome.


	2. The Wedding

He didn’t have a list, not this time. He knew everything would be perfect, he knew that every moment was perfect if Derek was involved. The weather was beautiful, the park was as gorgeous in the summer as it had been in the spring. Everyone he cared about was there, and he was about to meet the love of his life at the altar. It was a moment in which he felt he should be nervous, but all he felt was excitement as he readjusted his tie. It was almost time, and he took a deep breath as he soaked the moment in. 

 

Derek had requested a Jewish wedding, and Dex was happy to oblige. The signing of the antenuptial agreement had been a strange thing to him. Nursey had explained that it was just a way of ensuring that marriages remained balanced, a promise that if things were ever to change between them, they had safety in the knowledge that they were both equal in the marriage, and the ability to terminate the marriage. The signing of the Ketubah was another thing beyond what Dex knew of the religion, slightly different from the antenuptial agreement in some way, more of an outlining of expectations. 

 

He knew Derek had had a difficult time in figuring out how the ceremony would work. The ceremony didn’t apply to same sex marriage, and he had spent weeks trying to find a traditional ceremony that would work for them. Hours of internet research, long phone calls with several different rabbis, and seven breakdowns where he laid in Dex’s lap and declared that they should just elope led to a well planned ceremony that Dex knew Derek was very proud of. 

 

They had practiced the ceremony many times, and Dex was sure he knew it by heart, list or no. Step by unfamiliar step, from circling to greeting and invocation to kiddushin, he was certain he knew the words and the steps. 

 

Derek’s aunt was officiating, a kind old lady who worked as a rabbi in New York. Derek had been ecstatic to have so much of his family on board, and with his favorite aunt officiating it was perfect. 

 

The canopy Lardo had produced for the wedding was gorgeous, and as they were led through the procession Dex couldn’t help but be in awe of how surreally beautiful the whole thing was. Holster provided the music on a piano (Dex had no clue how they got the piano into the park, but he decided not to worry about it), and as they walked through the processional he couldn’t help but gaze at Nursey. He looked remarkably handsome in a black dress shirt and slacks, white kippah gracing his head and prayer shawl over his shoulders. 

 

The ceremony was a whirlwind, accepting rings, reading of the vows and the prayers and Ketubah, and the breaking of the glass (which was the only part that Dex had known about before Derek’s lessons). The ceremony was over faster than Dex expected, and then they were officially married. Part of him couldn’t believe it as he stood before their family and friends, hand in hand, couldn’t believe that he had gotten so lucky. Looking into Derek’s eyes, at his goofy and charming grin, Dex got the feeling that Derek felt the same exact way, and he couldn’t help but love him more for it. As Derek tripped down the steps away from the canopy, almost pulling Dex down with him, Dex knew this was another absolutely perfect moment. 

 

His favorite snapshot of the wedding was taken by Jack. It was a picture of Nursey nearly stepping backwards off the canopy base, and Dex grinning, hands clasped together as they looked into eachothers eyes. The sunlight behind them made it seem almost otherworldly, the lake water in the background just as beautiful. Derek’s aunt was laughing at something Dex’s mother had said, Nursey was smiling even as his clumsiness and gravity tried to take him down, and it was such a happy moment. It was the happiest moment of Dex’s life so far, and it was just one happy and perfect moment of many to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this fic, the prompt here was so broad and I really do hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I myself am Jewish, and I headcanon Nursey as being Jewish. As a black Jewish man his experience with Judaism would be different than mine, but I am hoping the wedding experience would be the same. I did have to do some research as to how the proper ceremonies would take place between a same sex couple, as I have only ever attended hetero Jewish weddings, and found a great deal of my information by wonderful account, which I will post the link of below in case anyone is interested. (I sort of wanted to go more in depth, but this fic is a gift and I didn't want to overshadow the prompt with my delves into religion).


End file.
